Alergia a escolhas
by vihctoria
Summary: Draco Malfoy seguiria para sempre à sombra de sua família, porque ele era fraco e escolhas eram difíceis, e ele não queria ser responsável por tudo aquilo. - Dramione.


**Alergia a escolhas. **

_Muitas coisas dependem apenas de sua própria perspectiva para serem compreendidas. Essa visão é minha, e muito provavelmente eu esteja enganada. Mas vamos lá, eu confio em minha capacidade de captar sentimentos. E também confio em meus olhos._

* * *

><p>Estávamos amarrados uns de costas aos outros, e era quase impossível se mexer. Minhas mãos tentavam pegar a bolsinha de contas, mas se eu me abaixasse, derrubaria todo mundo. Estava frio, mas o ambiente era abafado. E duas mulheres gritavam no centro do salão, enquanto um lobisomem sanguinário e três seqüestradores aguardavam sua decisão. Bellatrix, a comensal louca, finalmente decidiu-se ao discutir com o homem loiro. E então uma figura surgiu no meu campo de visão, e embora seu rosto fosse muito familiar, eu quase não o reconhecia. Rosto magro, cabelos engomados e loiros, e olhos acinzentados. Foi pelos olhos que o reconheci, e tenho certeza que ele sentiu a mesma coisa quando me encarou.<p>

- Não é a garota Granger, Draco? Que está viajando com Harry Potter? – A voz estridente de Bellatrix atingiu meus ouvidos, e minhas suspeitas se confirmaram. Sim, aqueles olhos cinzas e perdidos só podiam ser _dele_. Malfoy encarou Harry, procurando ver sua cicatriz, mas não estava se empenhando realmente. Parecia querer sair dali a qualquer custo, horrorizado pelo rumo que a situação tomara. O mais interessante é que Draco havia reconhecido Harry, eu vi em seus olhos, mas ele não o denunciou. Ele parecia escolher um lado, e não foi a primeira vez que o odiei por seu tão indeciso.

- Se não for ele, vamos mandá-los para o porão. E você pode ficar com a garota, Greyback. – Eu tremi, pressionando os punhos com força. Quis gritar, mas o som que ecoou pelo salão não saiu da minha garganta.

- É ela sim. Hermione Granger. – A voz de Malfoy saiu temerosa, mas quando ele disse meu nome, havia firmeza em seus lábios. Rony se contorceu ao meu lado, mas eu estava estranhamente entorpecida. Ele estava tentando me salvar do lobisomem? Seria muito difícil para ele ver uma sangue-ruim ser dilacerada? Eu o odiei novamente.

Bellatrix sorriu, e as ações seguintes me pareceram lentas demais, havia gritos e dor, e eu ainda procurava um rosto magro na avalanche de emoções, procurava um ponto onde pudesse concentrar todo o meu ódio e rancor, e eu havia escolhido Malfoy para receber toda a descarga. Perdida em meus devaneios, e com medo de enfrentar a realidade, só acordei realmente quando senti Bellatrix me segurando pelos cabelos, arrastando-me até o centro da sala. Harry e Rony eram levados para o porão, e eu tentei conter as lágrimas que se acumulavam em meus olhos castanhos. Tinha perdido a esperança desde que havíamos sido capturados, e agora, separada deles, tudo parecia realmente estar ruindo. Fui jogada no chão e não tentei me levantar. Estava completamente acabada e tinha medo daquela mulher que apontava a varinha para mim. Havia um brilho insano em seus olhos fundos, e eu não fazia idéia do que ela pretendia comigo ali. Mas eu não iria chorar. _Não lhe daria esse prazer_. E ela não tardou a me torturar.

- Me diga o que mais vocês pegaram do meu cofre! – Ela esbravejava, chutava meu corpo e esperava que eu lhe respondesse, mas deixá-la irritada estava me dando forças, me dava um motivo para continuar lutando... Mas aí a dor veio. Explodiu de todos os poros do meu corpo, como facas em brasa perfurando minha pele. Eu gritei, sem, contudo, chorar, e tentei me livrar da sensação torturante que era ser amaldiçoada. Então eu estava de bruços e Bellatrix ainda gritava em meu ouvido, eu sentia seu hálito próximo e sentia meu corpo doer, mas não conseguia me mexer. _Não iria chorar._

- Crucio! – Mais uma dose de dor, ela dissera. Mas ela estava perdendo a cabeça, daqui a pouco enjoaria daquele jogo sádico e teria que fazer algo mais. Talvez ela cansasse... um brilho prateado ofuscou minha visão. Uma pedra de gelo pareceu despencar em meu estômago, substituindo as facas em brasa.

- Me responda, ou juro que vou furá-la com essa faca! – Ela brandiu um punhal na minha frente. Engoli em seco, e senti as lágrimas se acumularem em meus olhos. Merda, aquela mulher maluca iria me fazer chorar.

- Não pegamos nada, a espada é falsa, encontramos na floresta... – Ela bateu em meu rosto, cuspiu, e por um instante pensei que ela realmente iria me cortar com aquela lâmina. Mas então um barulho do outro lado da sala atraiu minha atenção, e a de Bellatrix também. Uma figura loura e esguia havia tropeçado na mesa de estar, e olhava diretamente para mim. Virei o rosto machucado e encarei-o também, novamente reconhecendo-o pelos olhos. Draco Malfoy me olhava com puro terror. Até sua postura era reclusa, como se ele quisesse sair correndo dali mas seus olhos estivessem presos no meu rosto. Sustentei seu olhar até que ele o desviasse. O que ele queria? Me salvar ou me ver sofrer nas mãos de sua tia? Que lado aquele maldito sonserino havia escolhido? Ele pareceu entender minhas perguntas silenciosas e balançou levemente a cabeça, fechando os olhos. _Eu entendi_. Ele não estava do meu lado, mas também não estava contra mim. Ele era fraco, fraco e covarde, e não havia escolhas para alguém como ele. Malfoy seguiria sempre a sombra de sua família, e não queria fazer parte daquela guerra, porque escolhas eram difíceis e ele não queria ser responsável por tudo aquilo.

Quando ele reabriu os olhos, havia dor nas íris cinzas. Eu meneei a cabeça, mostrando que havia entendido, e ele se retirou, atormentado pela falta de escolhas, pela fraqueza que decidira acolher como amiga para sua vida inteira. Mas compreender não mudava o fato de odiá-lo. Porque **eu** fizera uma escolha: de lutar com Harry, de abandonar minha família e seguir aquela estrada tortuosa em direção as horcruxes. Eu escolhera não dar a Bellatrix o que ela queria. _Porque ele não podia escolher?_

Quando voltei os olhos para Bellatrix, ela tatuou uma pequena lembrança em meu braço esquerdo. Escrita a fogo, as palavras **sangue-ruim** agora estavam incrustadas na minha pele, me lembrando para sempre daquilo que eu realmente era. Uma lágrima escorreu dos meus olhos. Eu havia feito uma escolha. Meu sangue não era puro como o dele, mas eu havia assumido meus atos e fizera uma escolha. Tinha orgulho de ser uma sangue-ruim, enquanto Draco Malfoy seria para sempre amaldiçoado por sua fraqueza. Fechei os olhos e aguardei mas uma rodada de dor. Eu ainda estava ganhando.

* * *

><p><em>Não posso provar que vi dor nos olhos de Malfoy, nem que ele tinha alergia a escolhas. Como eu disse, cada um tem sua própria perspectiva dos fatos, e tudo depende do jeito como você os encara. Talvez eu apenas estivesse entorpecida pela dor e tenha imaginado aquilo, e talvez ele estivesse rindo de mim, ou apenas apavorado que sua tia pudesse se sujar com meu sangue-sujo. Mas se eu fosse depender dos muitos talvez, eu não o teria encontrado novamente. E não teria depositado todo o meu ódio em seus lábios secos uma última vez.<em>

* * *

><p>Não sei de onde surgiu essa ideia, mas eu gostei um pouquinho. Reviews? :3<p> 


End file.
